The present invention relates in general to electric drive circuits for road vehicles, and, more specifically, to measuring the capacitance of a DC link capacitor to support determination of a state of health of the link capacitor.
Electric drive systems for traction motors in electric and/or hybrid road vehicles typically require conversion of electrical power from a DC source to an alternating current signal at a variable frequency and power for driving an AC traction motor. The DC source itself may include a storage device such as a battery or fuel cell and a DC-to-DC converter for stepping up the DC voltage supplied to the AC inverter. A necessary component for coupling the DC source (e.g., the battery or an intermediate DC-to-DC converter) to the DC-to-AC inverter is a DC link capacitor.
In automotive vehicle applications, the DC link capacitor is typically comprised of a film capacitor such as a metalized polypropylene film to take advantage of their relatively low cost and robustness. The DC link capacitor performance is vital to the functioning of the inverter system, and any degradation in its properties can lead to a loss of proper functioning of the inverter.
During extended use, film capacitors in particular may be subject to deterioration as a result of high operating temperatures, high operating voltages (e.g., voltage spikes), high humidity, and manufacturing defects such as impurities or film defects. To help ensure that DC link capacitors properly perform their intended functions for the desired lifetime of a vehicle, it is a common practice to select a capacitor design with performance specifications greater than what is normally encountered during use. This allows a higher confidence in withstanding worst case conditions but results in increased costs. In order to reduce cost and improve overall operation using a capacitor design that is better matched to normal conditions, it becomes necessary to monitor the state of health of the link capacitor so that it can be replaced in the event of a degradation which could lead to failure.
Degradation of the link capacitor is typically specified in terms of a defined loss in its capacitance, e.g., a 5% loss from its initial value. The change of capacitance is an indicator of physical processes that take place inside the capacitor on an ongoing basis. In one particular method for predicting failure of the DC link capacitor, its capacitance can be determined automatically and periodically during its lifetime.